This new variety of African violet plant was discovered by me in 1976, at Clackamas, Oreg., among a field of the violet variety "Marta" (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 3,610) being grown under glass for commercial purposes. The very light lavender color of the flower prompted me to reproduce this sport by cuttings, which I did at Clackamas, Oreg., and subsequent propagations, by both cuttings and meristem culture, through successive generations has shown that the novel characteristics of this new plant hold true from generation to generation and appear to be firmly fixed. This new plant is now being propagated at West Chicago, Ill. and at Parrish, Fla.